


The Victims Nightmare

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fear, Gen, Nightmares, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: What is it that haunts Aaron Hotchner's dreams?  Well they really aren't dreams, it is a nightmare. The same nightmare, the one about the victims.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a picture challenge. The picture is of a woman with dark hair. The hair is falling down over one eye. The other eye is open wide looking straight forward. Her mouth is covers with a scarf of white with gray and black thin lines.

 

 

 

 

Case after case, ambulance ride after ambulance ride, staying with a victim until they died, speaking words of comfort to them, soft words of compassion, the ever stoic, ever glaring Aaron Hotchner had a tender side that connected with victims. Sometimes, it was unspoken. Others, it was sought out even by the unsubs, themselves. Megan Kane was looking for an honorable man who understood the pain, the reason, and was willing to stand by her at the end. Asking him to stay with her as she died, she knew when he said yes, that he would do what he said, unlike all the other men in her life.

Sitting with the burn victim, telling her that her dead family was in the waiting room, because she didn't need to grieve as the last thing she did. How many last words did he take home to families? Did they give any comfort at all? As he watched the warehouse fire, a man inside dying, another one that he couldn't save. “He wanted his death to mean something.”Aaron cried.

Scrubbing the blood from the wall of Elle's apartment, he thinks of the mistakes that were made. Searching himself first, before he blames others, is why he's trusted. He has never trusted easy. Aaron learned along time ago to depend on himself. Trusting in Jason and the team took time, but it became like family. It hurt when Elle left. How could things fall apart. Then when Jason's faith was shattered, when Frank killed Sarah and stole his heart. Reid felt abandoned. Rossi didn't understand team. Stoic Aaron arrived again and didn't seem to leave.

Raising Jack on his own after the reaper took Haley. They'd saved one or two more, just barely. Strauss ever on his case, but still he was caring as can be. Between Morgan and Hotch, they got her the help that she needed. Yet, the replicator was waiting to cut short the good, which would come from this. Yet, another victim whom saving wasn't enough, they were silenced, and left to join the other faces in his nightmares.

Truth told from a therapist, just before he jumped from the roof. “Your fear is that you can't save them all.” Wish that he could. Struggle that he might. That really is Aaron's internal fight. The reason he does what he does. Is what he is. Goes to the shooting range and practices. Deep in his soul, what drives him, is saving us all from the unsub. As long as there is an unsub out there, Aaron Hotchner will fear. That there is a face, an eye, a muffled scream. In the dark that no one will hear, no one will send help for. Until after the 3rd body is found, the BAU finally called in. Only then will the race of his nightmare begin again, to save someone again.

“OK, all back to the hotel for some rest. Fresh eyes on it in the morning. “ Hotch announces. “and hopefully not a new body.” He mumbled under his breath. Knowing full well, his sleep will be filled again with a nightmare of faces of unsaved victims.


End file.
